Robot Wars Arena/Metal Mayhem
The War Zone is the only playable arena available in the video game Robot Wars: Metal Mayhem. As the game is set during Series 3, the arena is a representation of that series' version of the main Robot Wars Arena, although its in-game appearance has several differences to its real-life counterpart. Appearance and Hazards The game's representation of the Series 3 arena is somewhat restricted by the Game Boy Color's graphical limitations, although its blue and yellow colour scheme and some of the hazards do reflect those of its real-life counterpart. The famous Pit of Oblivion is featured near the top-left hand corner of the arena, and is much larger than in real life. Four Corner Patrol Zones (CPZs) line the corners of the arena, each guarded by a House Robot, who will turn to face competitors, but cannot leave their CPZs and so will only attack if a robot is in the zone. Due to there only being four CPZs, Shunt does not appear in the main battle modes. Near the centre of the arena, a large flame grille, roughly the same size as the Pit, takes precedence, effective serving as the game's equivalent of the Flame Pit. Neither the Floor Flipper nor any of the wall-mounted flamethrowers found in the real Series 3 are present, while chainsaws line the left-most wall instead of the circular saws featured in real-life. The chainsaws slowly cause damage to competitor robots upon making prolonged contact with them. On the left hand side of the arena, two large floor spikes, thicker than those in real life, will fire at regular intervals. Seven of the competitor robots will be flipped on their sides and instantly eliminated - curiously, Fire Storm is among those competitors despite its effective self-righting capabilities. This happens when competitor robots are caught on a spike when it fires- there is no flipping on the game besides this, and there is no opportunity to self-right. The floor of the arena is darker than in real-life, and decorated by several marks and lines. Finally, a large grate is positioned between the top-right of the Pit and the top-right CPZ, although as in the real Series 3, it is merely a cosmetic addition. Differences between the Game and Real Life *The Pit, flame grille, and spikes are larger than normal size. *The House Robots will never leave their CPZs. *One wall is lined with chainsaws, instead of angle grinders. *The Floor Flipper and flamethrowers are not present. Trial Arenas For the game's trial modes, the layout of the arena has been modified to suit the purposes of each event: *'Gauntlet' - As with the TV show, the arena has been set up with three main paths that the player can take to reach the other side. The Gauntlet in the game however is far longer than it ever was on the show, and has far more in the way of hazards, including dozens of pits, chainsaws and floor spikes. Noticeably, this is the only event where Shunt appears. *'Skittles' - Unlike the TV show version, the barrels for this event are scattered individually throughout the arena, requiring the player to find each one and knock it over. *'Slalom' - This event was unique to the game. Here the arena is set up with a long course that the player needs to navigate through, whilst staying within the areas marked by the chevron tape, and avoiding getting hit by the flame jets that scorch up through the floor. If the course is not completed, then progress is marked by how many of the flame jets were passed. *'Sumo' - Similar to the event on the show, this competition takes place on a large plinth, albeit with two competitors competing to immobilise the other, or push them off the plinth. Unlike the version on the show, it appears to utilise its own dedicated arena, with a circular audience viewing area surrounding it- this one is also larger, and there is a much bigger drop off the edge. File:Metal Mayhem Gauntlet.png|Gauntlet File:Metal Mayhem Skittles.png|Skittles File:Metal Mayhem Slalom.png|Slalom File:Metal Mayhem Sumo.png|Sumo Category:Arenas in Metal Mayhem Category:Robot Wars Arena